Vault-Tec: Among the Stars
(interior) }} Vault-Tec: Among the Stars is a location in the Nuka-World Amusement Park in 2287. Background The attraction was opened as a way to attract customers to purchase spots in vaults. Vault-Tec sales staff were instructed to manipulate potential applicants by making them feel like part of the Vault-Tec family and handing out brochures such as "Mutations: It Could Happen To You."Vault-Tec sales terminal and hidden monitoring rooms made it clear that the ride was also used to experiment on visitors and staff through Project Consumer Guidance. Luis Bateman, the project's lead, oversaw five experiments that were tested on visitors and staff. The first experiment was brainwave disruption, which used radiation scrubbers to emit an electromagnetic field that caused interference in the brainwave patterns of subjects. The second used audio emitters to generate varying degrees of subliminal suggestions overlaid with a special frequency, while the third released an airborne toxin from genetically-modified flora. The fourth experiment modified the exhibit's reactor to emit theta-band radiation in short, low doses. The final one used the previous four experiments on the attraction's staff, including Hodgson, Grunner, Langston, Dallas, and Bartlebee.Project lead terminal J. Hodgson, the Operations Engineer for the attraction, reported abnormal behavior by visitors, before experiencing headaches, nosebleeds and memory loss. C. Grunner, the Theta Radiation technician involved in the experiment, locked the doors to the monitoring room after suspecting that Bateman had piped the radiation into the monitoring room.Daily Observation 07HJ915 Later, R. Langston, the Subliminal Suggestions technician who operated in the same monitoring room, burst in to warn him of the bombs. Langston was then shot by Grunner, who then committed suicide.Daily Observation 07HJ920 Layout Vault-Tec: Among the Stars is presented as an imagining of a vault that would be built on other planets. Visitors walk through rooms displaying the concept of the vault, but are subject to Theta Radiation and subliminal messages as part of the experiments run by Vault-Tec. Upon entering the building, a pathway through an outline of a vault door leads to a display of the surface of a planet, with an animatronic wearing a spacesuit costume. The lights and tour dialogue activate automatically when visitors approach the exhibits, or can be manually activated with buttons located near the exhibits. The walkway continues to a real vault entrance, marked "Arcturus I" instead of a vault number such as Vault 111. Many doors inside the vault lead to concrete walls, as the vault is just a concept. On the pathway to the atrium, visitors are subjected to radiation, causing blurred vision. Visitors travel along the second-floor of the atrium, where trees are planted for dwellers to "relax in an Earth-like setting." The pathway goes down some stairs to a private residential suite, with a sliding door on the left that leads to a generator with a fusion core inside, as well as a monitoring area with the Project Lead terminal. A hole in the wall leads into the reactor room, which is dimly lit and full of radiation. The visitors' path continues past a hydroponics room, where green mist is visibly being sprayed into the air of the visitor walkway. The door on the right leads into the hydroponics room, while the door on the left leads into the vault's research area, with a few chemistry stations and science supplies. A window and door frame provides a view of the reactor room. The final display area contains large models of planets, as well as the body of a trader. The final area of the attraction is similar to the entrance to the attraction, and leads to a large room on the lower level. Visitors can exit through the door on the left, or take an elevator to the upper level where the entrance to the walkway is located. The large room on the lower level also has a door that leads to an employee only area, where the Operations terminal is located. A sliding door on the left of the employee area leads to another monitoring room, with the Experiment 002 and Experiment 004 Observation terminals. A hallway from the employee area goes to the lower level of the atrium, where visitors cannot enter. Notable loot * Vault-Tec control room key - Second monitoring room accessible from the residential room, south section, next the to Project Lead terminal. * Project consumer guidance - Same room as the above, on top of a file cabinet. * A fusion core - Same room as the above. * Vault-Tec observation lab key - In a locker room in the northeast section, on some towels in a locker. * Four Vault-Tec employee keys - Spread over the attraction's interior, usually close to (broken) terminals. * 6 star cores can be found at Vault-Tec: Among the Stars. ** One behind a hidden locked door in the space display near the entrance. ** One in the residential room, behind a door. ** One in the reactor room, accessible through the hole in the wall in the residential suite. ** Three in the monitoring room adjacent to the main office, behind a master-locked door. * 6 spacesuit costumes worn by animatronics. * Vault-Tec: Among the Stars medallion, in a dispenser. Related quests * Precious Medals - The medallion collected at the end of the exhibit is one of the seven needed to complete the quest. * Star Control - The star cores are used for repairing the mainframe. * Trip to the Stars - Dara Hubbell needs spacesuit costumes from the attraction. * Variable Removal - The Railroad may send the Sole Survivor to this location to eliminate a Courser. Appearances Vault-Tec: Among the Stars appears only in the Fallout 4 add-on Nuka-World. Gallery AmongTheStars-Entrance-NukaWorld.jpg|Entrance to the attraction AmongTheStars-VaultEntrance-NukaWorld.jpg|Vault entrance VT_Among_The_Stars_Park_Medallion.png|The medallion dispenser AmongTheStars-SpaceDisplay-NukaWorld.jpg|Planet display AmongTheStars-Atrium-NukaWorld.jpg|Atrium AmongTheStars-Residential-NukaWorld.jpg|Private residential suite AmongTheStars-Reactor-NukaWorld.jpg|Reactor room AmongTheStars-Research-NukaWorld.jpg|Research area AmongTheStars-Hydroponic-NukaWorld.jpg|Hydroponics room AmongTheStars-Staff-NukaWorld.jpg|Office AmongTheStars-ObservationRoom1-NukaWorld.jpg|First monitoring room AmongTheStars-ObservationRoom2-NukaWorld.jpg|Second monitoring room AmongTheStars-Display-NukaWorld.jpg|Galactic display AmongTheStars-ExitPath-NukaWorld.jpg|Exit area Project Consumer Guidance Holotape.png|Project consumer guidance and Vault-Tec employee key VaultTecControlRoomKey-NukaWorld.jpg|Luis Bateman, Vault-Tec control room key Vault-Tec_observation_lab_key.jpg|Vault-Tec observation lab key References Category:Nuka-World locations Category:Vault-Tec locations ru:«Волт-Тек»: среди звёзд uk:«Волт-Тек»: серед зірок